Exile:Stanton Steamer
by QSA
Summary: Stanton Steamer Peeves, Stan, was a normal boy for his age. he helped his dad in with his restoration business, went to school, and had a girlfriend. He just turned 18 and had his driver's license, but however, had no car. That is until one day he gets one, his favorite car, and his life plummets off the mountain that is normalness. -side story of Exile series-
1. the phsychotic car

Stanton steamer

chapter 1

Five foot six inches, brown hair, blue eyes, and Jean overalls. Stanton Steamer Peeves, Stan, was a normal boy for his age. he helped his dad in his restoration business, went to school, and had a girlfriend. He just turned 18 and had his driver's license, but however, had no car. That is until his life plummeted off the mountain that is normalness.

…

Stan, Stanton Steamer Peeves, sat at the kitchen table polishing the last piece of a cadillac carburetor that his dad had asked him to clean for his restoration business. Stan, a fan of old junk and machines didn't really mind the work on the carburetor. But something was going on that day, he immediately knew however, that he was in for something when he got home earlier and found both of his parents carefully watching him. His dad looking over the newspaper that had headlines screaming:_Tree of solid ice forms over Memorial Park!_, and mother cleaning up after dinner.

"Hey Stan, will you please go to the garage and get me that lawn mower float carb." his dad suddenly asked as he folded his newspaper and watched stan as he walked over to the table.

"Sure." Stan replied casually as he put down the carburetor and walked to the garage. But as he opened the door, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw his favorite style car. A Stanton steam car, with a sign on it saying, Happy Birthday!, even though it was a little odd looking.

"We thought that, since you have a license and it was your birthday last week, we should get you your own car." His father said with a smile as he stepped out of the house and walked over to stan. "You're going to have to restore it on your own though. I will not help you at all."

"Thanks Dad! he said with a huge grin on his face as he looked over the car.

"So, where did you get it, and for how much?"

"At the junkyard and free. The junkyard man wanted it gone, even though it's in good shape. Said something about it being possessed by ghosts." his dad explained as Stan stood by him, looking at the car.

"I have never seen a design like this before, it has no gas tank, so it doesn't use fuel, and it has a bunch of add-ons. And I definitely feel like it's watching me." Stan told his dad quietly while they both scrutinized the car. He kept getting a spooked feeling from the car, like it was watching him with it's big gas headlights.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." his father said as he suddenly turned around and walked away.

"Thanks for the help." Stan muttered sarcastically as he walked over to the car and pushed it into a garage behind their three story house. When his father had moved his restoration business home, stan had claimed the two story garage as his own. He also had his own workshop in half of the garage, complete with cair hoist and sand/paint booth, while his room was in the attic. The unique garage also had a basement that was filled with his tools and machines. It was also connected to the basement of the house by a tunnel. Over all, he had a good business going and was very happy.

"Now, let's see what your underside looks like." Stan said as he finished rolling the car onto the hoist and cranked it high into the air. The car's underside was dirty as could be, and a complex confusion of pipes, shafts, and transmissions. suddenly, he spotted something unusual.

"You have three engines, _and _a turbine, not to mention _three _transmissions. One for slow speed, one for power, and one for racing. Why are you built like this?" he mused while power washing the bottom of the car. As he continued to wash, he accidentally hit the front wheel well with the pressure washer, and shouted as the car wheel flattened to the top of the wheel well as though trying to stop the water from hitting that spot. Surprised, stan stopped washing and the wheel sank back down. But, when he continued again, as soon as the spray hit the well, the wheel went up and blocked it.

'_Huh, must be ticklish.'_ he thought jokingly after spraying several times with the same effect. Suddenly stan got an evil idea, raising the spray tip into the well, he pulled the trigger and the wheel shot up again, but couldn't stop the spray. As the water continued to hit, the car started to shake horribly as though trying to hold in laughter. Thinking he had done enough, stan stopped and a groan came from the car, sounding like a sigh of relief. Lowering the car back down, stan noticed the time and was surprised, it was late at night. Sighing, Stan closed and locked the garage door and did the same for the basement door. Passing by the car one last time while heading to bed, stan did a double take as the cover for one of the front lights closed and opened, fast like a wink.

"I must be more tired than I thought, cars don't wink at you." stan muttered as he went to bed. However, ten minutes later stan woke up to a loud bellowing whistle below him. Covering his ears, he walked down to the garage and saw the 11 inch brass whistle bellowing on the car. But as he walked up to it it died down till it stopped. Fed up, he grabbed a wrench from his desk and pried the brass whistle off. Then, he stomped back upstairs and fell into his bed. After a few moments of peace, stan heard a rumble from below him as steam came out of the whistle pipe hard enough to shake his floorboards.

'_This is the payback I get for tickling that d*** of a machine.'_ Stan thought as he realised this was going to be a long night.

…

Saturday, two days after the car had kept him up all night, Stan finished polishing the last of the brass on the car, and stood in front of it admiring his handy work. Before he started restoring, the car looked like it had been through a war. Now, the round boiler in the front was painted night black with golden pinstriping around the edges of the face, funnel, and dome, and had a license plate screwed to the front. The body of the car was painted racing red, with more pinstriping around the edges, and the big brass whistle and gas headlights polished till they shone like gold. Stan Also had taken the time to clean the inside and paint the under-carriage black.

Stan couldn't help but smile when his dad walked out the back door and did a double take at the shining car. Completely dumbfounded that his son turned the battered thing to this in only three days.

"S-so Stan, are you going to show Amy your new car?" his father asked him once he snapped out of staring at the car's transformation.

"Today's Saturday, I made a date with her to go to the racing convention." he said as he walked over to the door and sat down in the driver's seat with the keys.

"Well try not to get into a street race with it, it looks like it will break if you did." his father told him as he turned the key, and all the gages lit up as steam flowed to the electrical turbine.

"Will do!" he yelled as he put the car into gear and slowly guided it out of the garage, chugging down the street while using the first transmission.

…

Amy Corporal lived on the other side of town in a two story duplex. Standing outside, she was surprised to see a bright red car drive up next to her and stop. Whoever it was they had a nice car even though it looked weird.

…

"Hey Amy! How do you like my car?" stan asked as he rolled down the window.

"_This _is _your_ car?!" Amy asked in surprise as she opened the door.

"Yep, got it three days ago from the junkyard." stan said as he pulled away and headed for the convention.

"Three days!" Amy said shocked as she looked at the richly decorated car.

"Yeah, and it doesn't need to refuel either." stan added.

"So...What does it run on?" Amy asked, curious.

"I don't know. the junk man said it was haunted when my dad picked it up…and I'm beginning to believe him." stan replied skeptically.

"So, then how is it haunted?" Amy asked as she directed stan onto the road for the convention.

"Well… when I was power washing the underside, and I stuck the tip of the wash under the fender and the car shook like someone trying to hold back laughter." stan said as he traveled slowly down the dirt road.

"And watch what happens when I let go of the wheel on the road." stan said as he let go and the wheel drove along by itself.

"Amazing." Amy said as they slowly made their way through the cars. As they worked their way past, many people stopped and stared at the strange car in the midst of the race cars.

Then, they saw a man in a neon white shirt wave them to stop next to a parked, black street racing car.

"Hey. This aria is closed to the public, Miguel stereo is here to see our event and brought his street car. The fastest one in the nation, right next to you. So you have to move." the man said to them excitedly as he pointed to the black car beside them.

"Wow! I can't wait to meet him!" Amy squealed in delight next to stan.

"But we always park up here." stan said irritated as he pointed to the crowd.

"Well, not any more." the man told him rudely, angering stan.

"Fine… I'll go find a different spot." stan replied through clenched teeth. Sticking the car into reverse, stan baked slowly back by the black car. But as they passed, to both of their surprise, the passenger side mirror extended out and scratched along the shining black car, making a high pitched squealing sound. By the time stan stopped the car, the mirror retracted and left the large scratch along the side.

"What have you done to my car!" a man dressed in black clothes said as he raced over to the black car and looked at the scratch.

"Sorry! it was a-" was all stan got out before the man looked at him and said, "This is unacceptable! You, Me, race, no back out! The winner gets both cars!"

suddenly, the crowd gathered around them and pushed them to the start of the track.

"This is a twenty mile track! First one to the end wins." the man in the neon white shirt yelled as the black car settled next to them.

"Stan! What are we going to do?" Amy asked nervously next to him as the light counted down.

"Amy! I'm not going to lose this car." stan said defiantly as he prepared to race against the nation's fastest car. Suddenly, a second seat belt whipped out of the seats and hooked to the others, making racing belts for each of them as the light hit three.

Suddenly, as the light turned green and stan reached for the shifter, the shifter shifted to fifth gear on its own and two more shifters appeared out of the floor. stan grabbed the second one and put the peddle to the floor as they raced to catch up to the other car that was already ahead of them. Quickly shifting through the second transmission, they caught up to the black car as they passed four miles. then, as stan reached the end of the second transmission, a light on the dash blinked. It said: _Warning Turbine activation imminent_.

'_What the heck?'_ stan thought, just as the boiler on the front of the car exploded forward about five feet, and a second funnel rose out of the boiler. Suddenly, the car lurched forward as both stacks poured steam into the air.

"uh, Stan?!" Amy cried as the third shifter hit second gear without stan controlling it and the car sped past the black race car.

"Hello Stanton and Amy!" they suddenly heard blare over the radio as it suddenly flipped on by itself.

"What the heck?" stan asked as the shifter hit third and they shot forward again.

"Now I like to thank both of you for saving me. I thought I was going to be stuck in this form forever. But now I have a chance to die in my world. The only side effect you will both have my powers and their side effects!" the radio said happily as the shifter shifted again, with only two gears left.

"Yeah, but the end of the track has a sheer cliff face!" Amy yelled in terror as the shifter went to the next gear.

"Don't worry! When we hit fifth gear, we will travel to my world!" the radio said just as they hit the final gear and everything turned white.

…

* * *

Hey! author here! I only own the oc's. Also, review=more chapters


	2. Dragons

**Stanton woke up with a gasp and looked around, he was sitting with his back against a tree in a massive forest. Checking himself over, he noticed he had a insignia on his chest, and his clothes had changed to a grey coat and tophat, with a pair of dual grey swords strapped to his back. **

**Groaning as he pushed himself forward and stood up. Suddenly he slipped and fell to the ground and landed on all fours as a fire tornado surrounded him. When it was finally out, stan sighed and looked at himself and gasped, he was a large silver dragon, with pipes trailing steam coming out of his hind legs. walking around a bit, he noted that some of the scales lifted up and heat came out, concluding to himself, ****'****_movement and energy, equals heat from scales.'_**

**Experimenting a little more he found he had a full set of instincts and after a couple tries, mastered turning between the two forms. As he transformed back into a human, finding himself completely lost, stan chose a direction and followed it.**

**Several hours later, he exited the forest and looked up at the sky, it was covered in stars bright enough to see by. Ahead however, he saw a large village stretching up the side of a mountain on the island and down to the water. It had several catapults around it and large torches.**

**'****_It's almost like they fear an attack.'_****stan thought, just before a whistle built in the air and a blast blew apart one of the catapult.**

**'****_Thought to soon.'_****stan thought again as the town was set on fire and ****_dragons _****set the fire on the town. Then, just as suddenly as they were there, they all left.**

**'****_I think I better not change while I'm here.' _****he thought as he made his way down to the razzed village. **

**As he walked between some of the out buildings of the town, a section of roof fell off onto him, knocking him out.**


	3. Could you crank up the volume?

"Who is he?" Stan heard someone ask as he began to wake up.

"He is obviously an outsider. But how he got here is a mystery, there was only a large black crater." another voice answered. Slowly, stan tried to sit up and was welcomed by a crippling headache, causing him to moan.

"Look hes waking up."

Stan opened his eyes and saw a mountain of a man well over 6 and a half feet tall, with a large helmet. standing next to him is another large boy but with several appendages missing, and an old lady with a tall staff.

"Ugg, Where am I?" Stan asked them as he sat against the back of the bed he was in.

"Uh, Could you please speak up?" the large boy asked as the old lady leaned in.

Stan repeated himself and the three faces turned to those of puzzlement.

"Apparently, he cant speak." The boy said and shocked stan when he pulled out a sheet of paper and asked him to write it out.

Obediently, Stan wrote out his question.

"Ahh~! Where are my manners. I'm Stoik the vast, Chief of berk, this little island and this is gobber." the large boy with the large helmet said as he gestured to the other boy.

"Are you stranded on this island? We can give you a boat to get back to your island." He asked.

Suddenly, stan had his stomach drop to his feet as he realised he was not in his world. he quickly scribbled down, "_I'm stranded. just in the wrong __**world**_." and showed them the paper. They all paled as stoic read the note aloud.

"So-Wait-wait wait, you're not from here?" gobber asked him misbelieving

Stan nodded his head and Stoick turned to them all and said gravely, "this is not to be let out from the healer's hut. I'm letting you into the tribe, but you only get the land in the forest on the other side of the mountain. And you are to keep to yourself and we'll turn a blind eye to you. You will get food from the storehouse until you're farm is up and running."

Stan nodded his head and turned to gobber and wrote out on the pad, "Can I keep this?"

"Sure." the boy nodded with a smile and the healer scribbled something onto the floor.

"The healer says you're good to… milk the yacks?" Stoick translated before getting a whack on the head by the staff, hard enough to cause the others to grimace.

"Oh, Good to go." Stoick finished as stan stood and walked out the door with them.

"sunrise, be at the other side of the mountain." Stoick told him, and stan nodded as he headed into the forest to his plot of land.


	4. the run to town

me: sorry, guys that this took so long I have had a lot of trouble here in getting this chapter on.

Stan: What are you doing?

me: working, don't you have something else to do than bother me, especially since you are repairing something...

Stan: Nope. **whack**

me: Ow! You know that hurts when you hit me with your sword!

Stan: yeah, but it doesn't make it any more fun. see yah

* * *

**Present day: many years later**

Stan woke up and looked out the window of his new house. _'I know I was told to never go and visit the village, but I desperately need nails and a large tree for my bridge accost one of the streams.'_ Stan thought as he got ready for the day.

...

several hours later, Stan road in his steam tractor with a large log wagon on the gravel path to the village and wondered what has changed since he had left, and the mass of dragons had come to him, begging to protect them from harm; learning to speak Norse. To top it off, he had lent the dragons the caves that held the island's secret that he had discovered.

_'And if I go another three years with a dragon egg in my wood furnace, I'll move!'_ he thought as he unlocked and opened the large iron gated that led off his land which had a stone wall dividing it and the rest of the island, before moving through and locking it again.

several minutes pasted as he road along and as he rounded a corner, he saw that the whole town had changed. new buildings stood onto of the old ones and the roads were paved with stone.

Suddenly, a group of teenagers pushed a skinny boy out in front of the tractor. Cursing, Stan slammed on the breaks, making the iron wheels spark on the pavement as he brought the tractor to a halt mere inches from the boys face. he turned to the group of kids and yelled at them as he got down and picked the boy up by the scruff of his neck and deposited him on the other side of the road. Before he mounted the tractor and started on his way.

* * *

My name is hiccup horrendous haddock the third, and I woke up this morning to a bright sunny morning, and never thought in my wildest dreams, or night mares, that I would be in the position I'm in now. I was walking to work at the shop and snotlout and his gang saw me and decided it would be fun to push me into the street, unfortunately a large cart was thundering by at the time and almost hit me. then, to add to the mix, a kid my age climbed off and picked me up by the scruff of the neck and set me down to the side, while yelling in a different language, probably a string of curses, at me and the teens.

"Mornin' hiccup!" gobber, my boss yelled as I walked into the forge.

"Hi!" I yelled at him as I got to the counter and put my apron on, "So did you see that large powered cart go through town? I didn't think we had any carts that moved on their own on the island."

"Well.. eh... it's ah... not from this _side _of the island. you see, when I was young, their was this boy who used to live on the other side of the island." gobber replied as he grabbed boxes and stacked the shelves.

"Well, it can't be the same boy." I told him as I readied the funace.

"Well, the story goes that he crash-landed here on Berk millennia ago and made a truce with our ancestors, they wouldn't bother them as long as he stayed on his side of the island- except for of corset if he needed supplies. since that pact, a white light can sometimes be see at night roaming through the woods on the other side of the island. However, every so often it would travel though town, accompanied by an eerie moan." gobber told mystically as he finished stocking shelves.

"Sure. and I shot down a nadder and killed it." I told him sarcastically as he switched hands and picked up an axe.

"Believe me, tonight at story night from where we sit, you can see the light travel thought the forest"

"Show me tonight then." I told him unbelievingly.

...

normal pov

* * *

gobber and the teens sat around a camp fire as gobber filled them in on the alien boy and the light.

"so, tonight, we will be watching for the light to show itself and for the moan that follows." gobber told them as he tor a chunk out of the chicken in his hand.

"You mean that light?" astrid asked as she pointed to the far right side of the village where they could see a faint, white glow begin to appear in the trees.

"Yep! that's it!" gobber said as everyone watched as the light exited the forest slowly with a plume of sparks coming from above it. suddenly, a loud bellow rang through the village sending chills down their spines, as it slowly rounded through the roads, to the other side of the village, into the woods, and just barely they thought they could hear a fiddle playing.

"So, why hasn't anyone gone to see what it is?" one of them asked.

"No one has been able to track it." gobber replied gravely as he finished his chicken, "Well, goodnight!" and walked off.

* * *

Hey guys! sorry if I changed the chapters a little bit, but I couldn't finish uploading this story in time so I'm basically free writing to make it fit so please, PLEASE, _PLEASE_, _**PlEaSe**_, leave a comment/ review.


	5. The little man who underestimated him

Hiccup walked along the edge of the Forrest on the right side of the village the next day.

_'I wonder where that boy was going yesterday?'_ Hiccup thought as he kept meandering along the edge of the village.

"MONSTER!" he herd someone yell from the trees before a figure barreled from the brush in front of him. Suddenly Hiccup realized that the running figure was Snotlout and ran towards him as a mob of Vikings gathered on the edge of the town.

"There is a monster following me! I saw it cut down a tree that was over 5 feet wide with a single swipe!" Snotlout gasped out as he met the mob.

"How far away is it lad?" Stoic asked as he stepped to the front of the crowd with his war hammer in his belt.

**B-w-EEEE!**

"It's here!" Snotlout yelled before Stan slowly powered out of the forest on his steam tractor. As the tractor labored out of the forest, blasting steam high into the air, the villagers gasped as a mammoth tree that had to be _at least_ 10 feet wide and 100 feet long followed behind on the log wagon.

Stan slowly eased to a stop and hopped off and quickly walked up to the group.

"Who are you and what is that you are riding?" Stoic asked as Stan stopped several feet in front of them, slowly surveying the crowd.

"My name is Stan, now; where is he?" Stan asked them slowly with a calm tone that unnerved even the hardest Viking there.

"Who?" Gobber asked, stepping forward next to Stoic.

"You!" Stan burst out in anger as he spotted Snotlout. Simultaneously, everyone in the village flinched as the safety valve on the tractor released. Stan ran over to the boy who was slowly backing towards the town, and grabbed him by the collar.

"You!" He said angrily at Snotlout, "Return to me what you stole and apologies! Or face my wrath boy!" Stan said as he lifted the boy off his feet.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! THIS GUY IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Snotlout shrieked in pure terror.

"Snotlout, what did you do?" Stoic asked as he walked towards them.

"Nothing" he cried as Stan continued to hold him up as Stoic stopped a few feet away.

"Liar! You threw rocks at me as I was working; unstrapped the chains holding the log on my wagon, causing me to get a new one after loosing the original at a turn in the path! And, to top it off, YOU STOLE one of my twin swords!" Stan ranted angrily as he dropped Snotlout as he pulled out his other sword.

"Snotlout," Stoic said as he pinched the bridge of his nose in contempt, "Did you do these things?"

"So what? I apologies for doing those things to you. But the sword is mine! I found it lying on the ground abandoned in the middle of the path!" he said, forgetting to be scared as he stuck his tongue out.

"So, finder's keepers, loser's weepers, especially for a weak beggar like you."

Hiccup watched in horror near the tractor as Snotlout finished insulting Stan.

_**BOOOSH!**_

Everyone except Stan flinched as the safety valve released hard. Hiccup glanced into the back of the tractor and saw a gage rising fast into the red side of the dial.

"Everyone hit the deck!" Hiccup yelled as he jumped away from the tractor, sending everyone in the crowd diving to the ground as a second later the front of the tractor bulged out slightly from the pressure of a second valve inside unleashing.

Hiccup looked up just in time to see Stan sock Snotlout hard enough in the face to send him flying through the back wall of a house, coincidently his own family's, and a blue sword fell out of his shirt, embedding itself in the ground before Stan.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BEGGER, I OWN THE WHOLE BACK HALF OF THIS ISLAND AND CAN WIPE THE FLOOR WITH ALMOST ANYONE WHO WANTS TO FIGHT ME!" Stan bellowed towards Snotlout.

After a minute of just standing there in front of an amazed Stoic and Gobber, Stan calmed down, grabbed his sword, and sheathed it together with the other twin. Then, Stan turned and started to walk towards the other side of the forest.

"H-hey! You forgot-" Hiccup began before the tractor lurched forward under no one's control and turned up the hill side. He continued to watch in amazement as the tractor slowed just enough for Stan to step on the back plate before taking off and laboring hard up the hill before cresting into the forest.

* * *

Writer: Why I wrote this I'll never know, this story only had one review, I needed some time to my self so I just finished it in minutes.

Check out the other books that started it all and if you want more give more reviews.


End file.
